Hum Pardon ?
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur les couples Romantica, Egoist et Terrorist. 26 chapitres, un chapitre par lettre de l'alphabet, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Enjoy :)
1. A - Araignée

**Titre:** Hum... Pardon ?

**Sous-titre:** A – Araignée

**Auteur:** Miss Cactus

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Couple:** Egoist

**Nombre de mots:** 511

**Nda:** Pour commencer merci d'avoir cliquer sur ce lien qui traîne dans le fandom de Junjou et encore merci si vous avez l'intention de lire ce drabble :)

Ensuite, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans une histoire aussi longue ! 26 chapitres... C'est juste... Wouah ! Mais je pense que ça va être plus simple qu'une fanfiction normale vu que les chapitres n'auront aucun lien entre eux.

Et aussi, autant vous le dire maintenant, je ne sais pas d'où je sors ce titre. Il n'a aucun, mais vraiment AUCUN rapport avec les drabbles... Alors ne me demandez pas où je l'ai pêché, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée =.=

Et pour finir, j'espère que ce qui va suivre vous plaira et que j'aurai quelques reviews ^^

* * *

Hiroki et Nowaki étaient dans leur salon, le plus vieux cherchait un livre dans une des nombreuses étagères qu'ils possédaient, pendant que le plus jeune l'observait en souriant.

«-Hiro-san, tu ne travailles pas demain ?

-Non, pourquoi ?» Son amant prit un coussin du canapé et le cala sur ses genoux en souriant.

«Alors sortons ensemble, il y a un endroit où tu aimerais aller ?»

Le jeune médecin vit son amant se raidir, il sut que ce dernier rougissait.

Adorable.

«J-Je m'en fiche... Choisis, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire...»

Il tourna légèrement sa tête en parlant, espérant que son rougissement soit parti. Nowaki ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque le professeur se jeta dans un coin de la pièce, laissant échapper un cri de pure terreur.

«H-Hiro-san ?!»

Ledit Hiro-san prit les livres qu'il pouvait atteindre et les jeta sur le pauvre jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

«-Hiro-san ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Arrête s'il te plaît !

-Non ! Elle est là pour moi ! Je savais qu'elle me lâcherait pas ! Elle était déjà là avant-hier et elle est revenue !»

Nowaki comprit qu'il ne parlait pas de lui. Il se décala pour éviter les nouveaux ouvrages volants et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir derrière lui. Il s'apprêta à faire face à une sorte de monstre énorme, et vu la réaction de son Hiro-san c'était une option fort probable. Il y eut un léger silence lorsqu'il fit volte-face. Le médecin dévisagea son amant – qui était adorable avec les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés – et pouffa. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour essayer d'éviter la fureur d'Hiroki, mais peine perdue, ce dernier voyait clairement qu'il se moquait de lui.

Nowaki se calma rapidement lorsqu'il vit le brun lui lancer un regard noir, et prit l'araignée dans ses mains, en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser.

«Hiro-san, tu as peur des araignées ?» Demanda-t-il, ses épaules se remettant à trembler en pensant à la réaction de son amant, et en déposant la petite araignée dehors.

«N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Ces choses me détestent et c'est complètement réciproque !»

Le plus jeune s'avança en mettant sa main devant lui, avant de se reculer prudemment en voyant le professeur s'approchait doucement de ses livres.

«Si tu m'approches je te tue. Aucun regret.»

Il avait l'air si sérieux en disant ces mots...

«Va te laver les mains, c'est dégoutant !»

Nowaki sourit, amusé.

«Tu as peur ?» Il approcha une nouvelle fois ses mains d'Hiroki qui lui envoya un livre dans la tête.

«-Ca fait mal, Hiro-san.

-Je m'en fiche, tu l'as mérité. Je reste chez Akihiko tant que tu ne t'es pas lavé les mains.»

A ces paroles, le médecin perdit son sourire, ce que le professeur remarqua.

«Ou bien chez le professeur Miyagi, qui sait.»

Avant même que Nowaki n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le brun avait déjà claqué la porte et il pouvait l'entendre courir dans les couloirs de l'immeuble.


	2. B - Banane

******Titre:** Hum... Pardon ?

******Sous-titre:** B – Banane

******Auteur:** Miss Cactus

******Genre: **Romance

******Rating:** K

******Couple:** Terrorist

******Nombre de mots:** 557

******Nda:**** Voilà voilà le second chapitre ! Cette fois je passe au couple terrorist ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux (enfin la dernière fois mon os n'était pas entièrement centré les couples Romantica et Egoist non plus x) alors j'espère que je n'ai pas trop mal fait.**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécié ce drabble, bonne lecture ^^**

-Lâchez-moi professeur ! Et ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom ! Ce n'est qu'une banane enfin ! Vous n'en avez jamais chez vous ou quoi ?!»

Hiroki Kamijou, dit 'Kamijou le démon', s'apprêtait à jeter un livre sur You Miyagi, dit 'Miyagi le bouffon' – seulement par le brun et dans son dos – lorsque ce dernier se décida à le laisser enfin tranquille et se rassit tranquillement à son bureau, sortant une cigarette de son paquet. Il la cala entre ses lèvres et l'alluma.

«-Non, je n'en ai pas.

-... Hein ?!

-Je n'en ai plus ! C'est fini ! Je n'en vois plus depuis tellement longtemps ! Pourquoi moi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel sort ?!»

Le plus jeune se recula face à l'attitude de son collègue, qui semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

«Je ne veux plus de choux ! J'en peux plus ! Je veux des banaaaaanes !» Chouina-t-il en attrapant le brun par la taille et en le collant contre lui.

«-Lâchez-moi ! Immédiatement ! Je vais vous assommer à coups de dictionnaire ! Je vais vous tuer !

-My sweet honey, s'il te plaît~

-N-

-Hé.»

Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, pour voir un jeune étudiant passablement énervé. Le jeune homme croisa ses bras, s'adossant contre le montant de la porte, renforçant son air renfrogné.

«Pas de geste brusque, Hiroki.» Murmura doucement Miyagi. «C'est un terroriste, il est dangereux. Peut-être cache-t-il une bombe dans son sac...»

Fatigué des gamineries de son collègue, Hiroki lui écrasa sa moitié de banane restante sur la joue avant de prendre son sac et de sortir, le tout sans un mot. Miyagi le regarda partir, surpris, avant de prendre un petit bout du fruit et de le mettre dans sa bouche avec un petit soupir de contentement.

«Trop bon... Tu en veux, Shinobu-chin ?»

Il tendit sa main au terroriste qui la repoussa violemment en jetant un regard noir au fruit.

«N'approche pas ! C'est dégoûtant !»

Le professeur cligna des yeux lorsqu'il vit la réaction de son amant. Il prit un mouchoir sur son bureau et s'essuya la joue avec, pendant que Shinobu se calmait – du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait. Après avoir jeté le tissus dans la poubelle, suivi de la peau de banane, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté du châtain qui y était déjà installé. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement les yeux, puis les referma tout de suite après en rougissant. Miyagi s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il avait lorsque le terroriste le prit par surprise en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. L'aîné baissa les yeux sur le lycéen mais il ne put voir son visage, ce dernier étant complètement caché dans ses genoux. Mais même sans le regarder il pouvait savoir qu'il rougissait.

_Je dois me faire vieux pour trouver ce criminel mignon..._

«-Désolé, Shinobu. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un problème avec ces fruits.

-Hmpff...

-Ah... Ne boude pas... Je me ferai pardonner, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»

A cette question, Shinobu se releva directement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

«Du choux.»

Miyagi soupira d'exaspération avant d'acquiescer. Il lança un regard triste à la peau de banane dépassant de la corbeille, il aurait dû la savourer.

_Adieu joli fruit, c'est ici que nous nous séparons..._


	3. C - Colliers

**Titre:** Hum... Pardon ?

**Sous-titre:** C - Colliers

**Auteur:** Miss Cactus

**Genre: **Humour

**Rating:** K

**Couple:** Romantica

**Nombre de mots:** Quand je le copierai sur l'ordinateur je vous le dirai

**Nda:** J'aurai voulu poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais en ce moment j'ai juste une connection internet trop horrible chez moi. Donc cette fois-ci je poste ce drabble de mon téléphone mais bon, qu'est-ce que ça change tant qu'il est là ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, bonne lecture ^_^

Takahashi Misaki, 20 ans, étudiant en économie à Mitsuhashi avait une vie tout sauf normale.

Tout d'abord ses parents étaient décédés par sa faute - personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis - dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'il avait seulement huit ans. Dès lors son frère n'avait pas hésité à arrêter ses études pour le garder près de lui et le nourrir.

Ensuite, il y eut la rencontre avec le fameux Usami Akihiko dit "Usagi-san". Ce dernier était un écrivain très connu, meilleur ami de son frère depuis des années mais surtout amoureux de lui. Pour des raisons plus ou moins explicables il se retrouva, un soir d'hiver, avec cet écrivain en train de pleurer sur son épaule - aucune question, il n'avait lui-même pas compris comment c'était arrivé.

Suivi le déménagement de son frère à Osaka, son emménagement chez Akihiko et l'admission à Mitsuhashi, l'université où étudiait son frère.

À partir de là les ennuis commencent.

Il n'eut qu'un seul ami à Mitsuhashi : Keiichiro Sumi. L'écrivain semblait, pour x raison, détester le sempai de ce pauvre Misaki, qui subissait les aléas de la vie. Son meilleur - seul - ami était mystérieux, parlant souvent d'Akihiko mais décrétant détester et ne pas comprendre ses livres.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il se retrouva, un soir - oui, toujours le soir, jamais dans la journée... - en train de coucher avec le meilleur ami de son frère.

MAIS IL L'AVAIT FORCÉ !

Il était innocent dans cette histoire, il n'avait rien à faire dans tout ça !

En avançant dans sa première semaine de cours à Mitsuhashi, Misaki rencontra le doux, gentil et compréhensif - ironie - Kamijou Hiroki dit "Kamijou le démon" -frissons. Il en faisait des cauchemars.

Et ne parlons pas du moment où Akihiko lui avait dit, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, que le démon en question était un ami d'enfance, soit une personne importante pour lui qu'il connaissait depuis des années.

Il en passait des nuits blanches.

Ensuite la rencontre avec un géant. Bon, pas très impressionnant vous me direz. Mais non, ce n'était pas son professeur de littérature qu'il avait vu rougir et bégayer avant de de faire embrasser par ledit géant. Certainement pas, non, non, non.

Nous éviterons le sujet sensible du père d'Akihiko, du frère d'Akihiko, et des attaques de frai-... de cer-... De ce dernier.

Si nous creusons un peu nous pouvons trouver une "Aikawa-san", démon pervers au visage d'ange qui commandait des livres plus horribles les uns que les autres sur sa... "Relation" avec l'écrivain.

Suivi du dénommé "Isaka-san", immature, gamin, débile, bref, ce n'était pas une perle. D'ailleurs il devrait demander à son petit am- NON ! quelle relation il entretenait avec son secrétaire Asa... Asa... Il ne se rappelait pas.

Mais bon, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si ils les avait vu s'embrasser ou autre comme son professeur et le géant - ironie.

En continuant, nous pouvons rencontrer Lidiya Koshizume qui était apparemment une connaissance de Aikawa-san et... Non, évitons de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs...

Conclusion: La plupart des personnes que Misaki Takahashi rencontraient étaient soit gays, soit fans de gays... Étrange vie...

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour... Aujourd'hui nous parlons de quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliqué.

Misaki prit le cutter à côté de lui et ouvrit un nouveau carton remplit de... Colliers... Il avait eu le malheur de se faire une nouvelle fois enlever par Usagi-ani et pour détourner la conversation qui devenait trop intime à son goût il avait déclaré aimer les colliers... Pourquoi ? Très bonne question.

Et évidemment, au lieu de lui donner le numéro de son frère ou de lui demander d'arrêter, son amant en rajoutait une couche... Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas donner des colliers ! Il aurait pu les glisser discrètement dans les casiers des étudiantes de la fac, les mettre dans les sacs des mères, des grand-mères ou tout autre femmes qu'il croisait dans la rue mais non, ce n'était pas une option qui s'offrait à lui. Car lorsque l'on portait le nom "Usami", il était impossible d'offrir des colliers qui ne soient pas en diamants, en or, ou en n'importe quoi qui avait une taille banale (en plus il n'y avait que des colliers de femmes !)

Il enleva le scotch du carton et l'ouvrit. Le brun nota la présence d'Akihiko à côté de lui, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il prit un des colliers dans sa main - pour une fois il était de taille normale ! - et regarda l'inscription sur le demi-cœur qui faisait office de pendentif. "Best".

"-Ils disent dans les journaux que deux personnes portent ces colliers quand ils sont très amis.

-Mais tu sais Usagi-san, normalement il y a une autre partie avec marqué "Friends"..."

L'argenté mit une cigarette dans sa bouche et partit en direction du canapé.

"Alors je vais faire livrer l'autre partie"

Misaki soupira en voyant l'écrivain s'assoir et chercher très sérieusement la seconde partie du bijou. Il lâcha un autre soupir en entendant la sonnerie de la porte, annonçant une livraison de son nouveau pire cauchemar.

_Nii-chan, sauve-moi._


	4. D - Distance

**Titre:** Hum... Pardon ?

**Sous-titre:** D - Distance

**Auteur: **Miss Cactus

**Genre:** Drame

**Rating:** K

**Couple:** Egoist

**Nombre de mots:** 463

Hiroki ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres, se baissa pour regarder à l'intérieur et soupira en voyant qu'elle était vide. Il la referma et monta lentement les marches des escaliers, en direction de son appartement.

Déjà trois mois que Nowaki avait disparu. Trois mois sans nouvelle de ce dernier. Trois longs mois de solitude. Alors que c'était lui qui l'avait harcelé, lui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils restent ensemble, lui qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Voilà que désormais même lui l'abandonnait. Au début de sa relation Akihiko, se moquait de lui en disant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais le supporter bien longtemps. Désormais l'écrivain était l'une des seules personnes qui lui parlaient.

Ils passaient tous les deux des heures au téléphone, évitant surtout le sujet Nowaki. Bien sûr, la première fois qu'Hiroki avait appelé il avait tout déballé et son ami avait un peu rigolé en l'entendant, mais lorsque ses sanglots lui parvinrent il avait rapidement arrêté. Désormais c'était Akihiko qui appelait régulièrement, s'inquiétant énormément de son état, mais toujours en évitant le sujet de son compagnon... Ou ex-compagnon...

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, déposa son sac sur le canapé et partit en direction de la douche, dans l'intention de se détendre et de se changer les idées... Ce qui ne marcha absolument pas. Il soupira en sentant l'eau chaude sur son visage, mais il était toujours aussi déprimé.

Même le professeur Miyagi était au courant de son histoire. Il faut dire qu'avec sa tête de déterré, Hiroki passait difficilement inaperçu. Son collègue avait appris sa mésaventure par il ne savait quelle personne, et depuis il essayait de le consoler... À sa méthode... À la méthode harcèlement sexuel en gros... C'était dans les moments où Miyagi le prenait dans ses bras et où il n'avait pas la force de se débattre qu'il était heureux que personne n'osait jamais le voir dans leur bureau. Mis à part Takahashi, évidemment, qui lui était tombé sur une scène des plus traumatisantes...

Hiroki se glissa sous les couvertures chaudes de son lit, sans prendre la peine de se sécher les cheveux, et ferma les yeux. Et comme tous les soirs depuis trois mois il repensa à ce putain de Nowaki qui l'avait abandonné. Et comme tous les soirs depuis trois mois ses épaules se mirent à trembler pendant que des larmes apparaissaient sous ses paupières. Et comme toutes les nuits depuis trois mois il s'endormit sur la même pensée.

"Je te hais Nowaki."

Mais il savait très bien qu'au fond, c'était tout le contraire...


	5. E - Enfant

**Titre: **Hum... Pardon ?

**Sous-titre:** E - Enfant

**Auteur:** Miss Cactus

**Genre:** Humour

**Rating:** T

**Couple: **Terrorist

**Nombre de mots:** 1638 (J'avoue que j'ai tapé fort là x)

**Nda: **Je publie deux chapitres aujourd'hui car demain je pars en vacances et donc aucun moyen de publier des histoires avant fin août, désolée :/

Miyagi soupira en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Il avait enfin terminé son travail. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes, en cala une entre ses lèvres et soupira de bien être en l'allumant. Kamijou avait de la chance... Il était parti bien plus tôt que lui...

Problèmes familiaux... C'est ça, belle excuse pour sortir avec son petit ami.  
Apparemment ça faisait maintenant sept ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble et Hiroki voulait faire une surprise à son amant. Oui, il avait ses sources.

En parlant d'amant... Il regarda rapidement son portable : 19h53.  
_Shinobu-chin va être en colère... _Pensa-t-il en se sentant de plus en plus déprimé en imaginant la crise que le plus jeune allait lui faire.

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres du professeur, suivi d'un gargouillement.

_Ah, j'ai faim._

Miyagi rangea ses affaires dans son sac, écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier, vérifia que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et prit enfin la direction de son appartement. Tout en marchant, il se demanda quelle excuse il pourrait sortir à son amant, ce dernier ayant toujours des doutes sur sa "relation" avec Hiroki. Il soupira. Une nouvelle fois encore. Puis son ventre gargouilla pour lui rappeler qu'il devait se nourrir. Il se rappela de la composition des repas chez lui. Il soupira. Une nouvelle fois encore. Comment faisait-il pour survivre déjà ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà arrivé devant son appartement. Il s'encourage lui-même mentalement et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Même s'il se plaignait un peu des plats presque toujours identiques de son amant, il le trouvait adorable à essayer encore et encore juste pour le satisfaire. Et cette façon qu'il avait de rougir lorsqu'il lui faisait un compliment était juste tellement... Tellement... Il se mît à sourire niaisement en y pensant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Par contre, toujours aussi charmant pour l'accueillir...

"-Ah la la, tu es trop froid Shinobu-chin...

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, vieil homme ?

-Vieil homme !"

Miyagi regarda Shinobu, dont les lèvres n'avaient pourtant pas bougé, puis baissa la tête pour apercevoir une petite tête brune qui le regardait en souriant. Elle agrandit son sourire et montra ses dents.

"-Shinobu-chin... Qui est cette jeune fille ?

-Ta fille.

-... Hein ?

-C'est ta fille et celle de ma sœur." Il mit un main dans le dos de leur sujet de conversation et l'avança vers son amant. L'enfant regarda Shinobu puis posa ses yeux sur l'homme en face d'elle. Elle lui offrit un autre grand sourire et lui dit fièrement:

"Je m'appelle Sayu, et j'ai ça !" Elle leva quatre de ses doigts devant son visage toujours en souriant.

"-Ma... Ma...

-Oui, prends tes responsabilités, c'est de ta faute si elle est là."

Miyagi fixa Sayu, ne voulant pas y croire. Cet enfant était-elle vraiment sa fille ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce que son ex-femme ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? C'était impossible, complètement et carrément impossible ! Et puis il n'était pas préparé mentalement à avoir un enfant, il était même sûr de ne jamais en avoir alors pourquoi est-ce qu-

"Dis onii-chan, ça va pas ?" Le professeur baissa ses yeux sur la petite fille qui le fixait, inquiète. Il s'apprêta à répondre lorsque quelque chose le frappa.

"-Onii-chan ?

-Shinobu-niichan m'a dit de t'appeler comme ça. T'aimes pas ? Et puis Shinobu-niichan raconte n'importe quoi, c'est pas toi mon papa, mon papa à moi il est en voyage loin, très loin !

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui, il est parti avec maman parce qu'ils travaillent souvent loin de la maison. Alors quand ils partent ils m'amènent chez papi et comme ça je suis avec Shinobu-niichan. Mais Shinobu-niichan était pas là et papi m'a dit qu'il était plus chez lui. Donc j'ai demandé à papi où il était et papi m'a dit qu'il était là avec toi. Alors j'ai demandé à papi pourquoi il était parti et papi m'a dit que c'était pour aller à l'école, mais moi j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi il devait rester chez toi pour aller à l'école. Alors j'ai demandé à papi qui t'étais, et papi il m'a dit que t'était un professeur pour les grands, les plus grand que Shinobu-niichan ! Comme le cousin du papa de Miyu-chan. Miyu-chan c'est ma meilleure amie, on est copine depuis la première fois qu'on est allé à l'école ! Ah ! Mais Miyu-chan elle s'appelle pas Miyu-chan, son prénom en entier c'est Miyuki. Mais moi je l'appelle Miyu-chan ou Mi-chan parfois. Miyu-chan m'a dit que le professeur pour les grands comme toi qu'elle connait fait un peu peur. Mais elle l'aime bien quand même elle me dit souvent. Elle m'a dit aussi que ça faisait un peu longtemps qu'elle l'avait pas vu parce qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un et que les personnes qui sont amoureuses elles ont plus de temps pour aller voir les petits. Mais je sais que même si Shinobu-niichan est amoureux il viendra toujours le voir ! Je sais plus le prénom du professeur mais elle m'a dit que même si c'était un professeur il savait pas dessiner les poneys. Et toi, tu sais les dessiner, les poneys ?"

Miyagi regarda avec étonnement la petite fille qui venait de lui faire un résumé complet de sa vie sans même reprendre son souffle. Il secoua la tête pour lui dire que non, il ne savait pas les dessiner, et se fit aussitôt entraîner dans le salon où il y avait des feuilles et des crayons éparpillés sur la table-basse. Il remarqua un repas bien différent de la cuisine du lycéen sur la table. Il lui envoya un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un vague "Sa mère." Le professeur sourit, sa soirée allait sûrement être horrible à cause du moulin à paroles qui l'asseyait par terre pour dessiner, mais il allait enfin manger autre chose que du choux brûlé. Heureusement pour lui son amant manqua son petit air joyeux.

"-En fait c'est Sakura-chan qui m'a appris à les dessinef. Sakura-chan c'est la grande sœur de Miyu-chan, elle a sept ans tu vois. C'est super grand sept ans ! Elle est presque aussi grande que Shinobu-niichan maintenant ! Elle est très gentille mais elle joue pas souvent avec moi et Miyu-chan parce qu'elle dit qu'on joue à des jeux de bébés. Alors regarde, là tu fais ça pour faire d'abord son ventre au poney, après tu lui fait ça de pattes, comme mon âge, après tu lui fait un coup et tu lui mets la tête, tu lui fais des cheveux et une queue. Et après il faut le colorier, parce qu'il est triste en blanc le pauvre. Alors on prend des couleurs différentes pour les cheveux et pour le corps. On va lui faire des jolis cheveux roses et un corps tout vert. Et aussi on va lui faire des petite chaussures oranges, parce que c'est joli le orange.

-Viens manger Sayu, tu continueras plus tard.

-D'accord ! Allez viens, on va manger. Tu vas voir, ce que ma maman elle fait c'est trop trop bon."

Le pauvre Miyagi retint un soupir en se levant, il espérait vraiment que ce serait la première et dernière fois qu'il croisait la route de ce mini-terroriste. Que la soirée allait être longue !

Une fois installés à table, la petite prit un carotte dans son assiette, et trouva une nouvelle histoire à raconter sur le légume. Évidemment, une histoire qui la ramena aux chaussures du poney, et qui l'obligea finalement à se dépêcher de manger son repas pour aller finir son dessin. Ils finirent donc de colorier le poney, toujours en écoutant le babillage incessant de Sayu.

Miyagi faillit sauter au cou de son amant lorsque ce dernier trouva dans les affaires de la jeune fille un DVD de La Petite sirène. Heureux d'avoir un peu de calme, le professeur se dépêcha de le mettre dans le lecteur. Il sourit en pensant au petit moment de calme dont il allait bénéficier, mais son sourire se figea lorsque la gamine se sentit obliger de lui raconter toute l'histoire à chaque événement. Autant dire qu'à la fin du film il avait envie de commettre un meurtre...

Il s'apprêta à passer la pire nuit de toute sa vie lorsque Shinobu vint lui annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle.

"Miyagi, je vais amener Sayu à ma sœur, elle est en bas de l'immeuble. Je reviens de suite."

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que son amant était parti, emportant avec lui la pipelette. Il fut tellement heureux que sur le coup, il ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie au départ du monstre. Il était enfin libre ! Il allait enfin pouvoir finir sa soirée tranquillement !

Shinobu fit un signe d'au revoir à sa sœur et à Sayu avant de remonter les marches de l'immeuble et de rentrer dans l'appartement de Miyagi. Il mit sa veste sur le porte-manteau et défit son écharpe lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur au niveau du dos. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé par réflexe et tomba nez à nez avec son amant qui venait de le plaquer contre la porte d'entrée.

"-Mi-Miyagi ?!

-Tu vas voir toi, tu vas payer pour toute cette soirée."

Shinobu n'eut pas son mot à dire, une paire de lèvres se plaqua sur les siennes et il se sentit soulever pour finir jeter sur un matelas.

"Je vais tellement te faire crier que tu ne pourras plus parler demain, tu ne pourras même plus marcher."

C'est sur ces mots que Shinobu passa la nuit la plus épuisante de toute sa vie.


	6. F - Famille

**Titre:** Hum... Pardon ?

**Sous-titre:** F - Famille

**Auteur:** Miss Cactus

**Genre:** Humour

**Rating:** K+

**Couple:** Miyagi x Hiroki (Ne fuyez pas ! Vous allez comprendre...)

**Nombre de mots:** 1025 (C'est plus des drabbles là xD)

**Nda:** J'avais dit fin août ? Allez, un mois de retard c'est pas grand chose (Aïe, pas tapez, pas tapez T^T)

« My sweet honey ~ Lève-toi, c'est l'heure de se préparer. »

Hiroki grogna faiblement en rabattant les couvertures sur sa tête.

« Ahah ~ Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de traîner au lit. »

Le jeune professeur s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque quelque chose dans sa tête fit 'tilt'. Nowaki ne l'appelait jamais 'My sweet honey'. Nowaki savait très bien qu'il détestait se lever le matin. Et ce rire… Ce rire horrible qui hantait ces cauchemars…

« Professeur Miyagi ! »

Le brun se leva en vitesse mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans la pièce. La place à ses côtés était vide aussi, et complètement froide.

'_C'est vrai, Nowaki travaille de nuit.'_

Il partit lentement vers la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, espérant qu'il y aurait quelque chose de simple à faire dans les placards. Une fois arrivé sur place, Hiroki fut accueilli par des cris et des rires joyeux. Il resta figé quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la porte menant à la salle à manger. Dès ce moment, deux choses s'agrippèrent à ses jambes.

« -Maman ! Maman ! Shinobu a dit que j'avais été adopté !

-C'est vrai ! C'est papa qui me l'a dit ! Et puis tu ressembles pas à maman ou à papa, Misaki !

-Non, c'est pas possible !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Laissez donc votre mère tranquille, il doit être fatigué. » Ria le professeur Miyagi, en tablier derrière les fourneaux, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner apparemment. Les deux enfants rejoignirent la table en se disputant, pendant que leur soit disant père les calmait doucement. Il se tourna ensuite vers le brun et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, je pars avec toi. »

Hiroki regarda avec ébètement Miyagi partir vers la porte d'entrée où quelqu'un toquait, pendant que les deux petits dévoraient leur repas. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer tout ça ? Parce qu'il était à peine largué…

Misaki et Shinobu… C'est fou ce que ces noms lui disaient quelque chose… Et les visages de ces enfants aussi… Il sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux personnes qu'il détaillait lui disaient de venir manger avec eux. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait mais si c'était un rêve, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu… Surtout pour se réveiller et dire à Nowaki qu'il avait fait un horrible cauchemar – sûrement que celui-ci le prendrait dans ses bras et le réconforterait… Mais jamais il n'avouerait que ça lui plaisait. Plutôt supporter son stupide ami d'enfance pendant plusieurs semaines.

« Alors Hiroki, on pense à moi ? »

Une main s'abattit sur son crâne et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix d'Akihiko. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Hiroki se leva et se tourna brusquement pour tomber sur une personne qu'il connaissait un peu trop.

« Nowaki. » Souffla-t-il. Le médecin lui fit un sourire.

« Bonjour, Kamijou-san. Comment allez-vous ? » Hiroki resta bouche-bée. Pas une seule fois Nowaki ne l'avait appelé par son nom et encore moins vouvoyer. Mais dans quelle dimension était-il tombé ?! Il regarda à sa droite en entendant le soupir d'Akihiko.

« -Je sais que Nowaki t'intéresse beaucoup, Hiroki, mais je ne le prête pas.

-P-Pardon ?!

-Ne fais pas semblant, enfin. »

Et avec horreur, le jeune professeur vit son ami d'enfance se pencher vers son amant qui souriait, pour lui prendre ses lèvres. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais personne ne réagit. Cet imbécile de Nowaki se contentait de rougir pendant que l'écrivain entrelaçait ses doigts aux siens. Miyagi rit et posa une main sur le ventre du brun.

Minute.

Son ventre ?

Hiroki baissa les yeux pour tomber sur ce qui semblait être son estomac… Qui était énorme… Il posa ses mains dessus, et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un petit coup. Il regarda avec incompréhension Nowaki, qui ne posa qu'une simple question.

« Nous n'avons pas demandé mais, c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

C'est à ce moment-là que le monde du professeur s'écroula. Il poussa un cri d'effroi, un cri tellement fort qu'il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait plus sortir un son pendant plusieurs semaines au minimum.

Hiroki écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant sa chambre. Comment avait-il faut pour passer de la cuisine jusqu'ici. Et il faisait toujours nuit.

« Hiro-san ! Hiro-san ! Tu vas bien ? »

Le susnommé posa d'abord ses mains sur son ventre, releva même son haut de pyjama pour vérifier que tout était en ordre et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Il se retourna et ne sut quoi dire lorsqu'il vit Nowaki à ses côtés, complètement paniqué. Il voulut lui demander si tout ce qu'il venait de vivre était une blague mais il décida de l'ignorer et partit en courant vers le salon. Le médecin le suivit, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce que son amant avait en tête. Hiroki prit son téléphone portable et composa fébrilement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« -Hiroki ? Il est trois heures du matin, c'est une blague ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça Bakahiko ! Je t'interdis de le toucher c'est compris ! Ne l'approche même pas ! Tu es un monstre ! Il est beaucoup trop bien pour toi ! Je l'ai eu en premier et je le garde ! Tu comprends bien ?! Nowaki est à moi ! Reste loin de lui ! Et ne viens surtout pas le pervertir avec tes idées débiles ! Je te l'interdis ! J'espère que c'est clair parce que je ne prendrai pas la peine de te le dire une seconde fois ! NE L'APPROCHE PAS ! »

Il raccrocha rageusement avant de repartir dans son lit, ayant bien l'intention de finir sa nuit. Nowaki le rejoignit sans lui poser de questions, préférant ne pas énerver encore plus le brun. Il ne fit pas non plus de remarques lorsqu'il vint se blottir dans ses bras. Ils parleraient demain.

'_Fais attention, c'est bientôt ton tour, Miyagi.'_


End file.
